Notre amour passé est éternel
by Ravan-chama
Summary: France et Angleterre vivent heureux ensemble, mais ce bonheur n'est que de courte durée... La guerre fait rage, et Allemagne semble plus acharné que jamais. Entre France qui disparaît mystérieusement, une lettre plus qu'étrange et un Angleterre perdu ne sachant que penser, comment finira cette histoire ?


Salut salut ! C'est Benji qui parle ouaich ! C'est moi qui ait voulu faire Allemagne méchant dans cette fic, et j'en suis désolé si ça ne convient pas trop à l'image que l'on se fait d'Allemagne (ou alors quand il est en mode -Rape face-?) Mais bon c'est encore un besoin pour la fic ! w Comme on dit, les fics avant tout ! (Rémi : Ou pas '-' Moi : Si ! Le travail avant tout *w*) Bref... Je vous laisse passer à la lecture de cette fanfic, que j'espère un peu mieux écrite que le RuChu ! Kisu sucrés ~

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (dommage d'ailleurs w)

* * *

Les faibles rayons du soleil du petit matin illuminaient la pièce quand Francis ouvrit doucement ses yeux bleus azur. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'or fin, et jeta un coup d'œil à son amant endormi. Arthur dormait paisiblement d'un sommeil profond, le visage calme et satisfait, sa bouche entrouverte laissant passer son souffle lent et régulier. Un sourire tendre fendit les lèvres de Francis, et il déposa un baiser léger dans le cou d'Arthur. Celui-ci fut réveillé par la chaleur de France dans son dos nu et par les mains de ce dernier occupées à caresser le creux de son dos. Angleterre se retourna et regarda France dans les yeux. Celui-ci déposa délicatement ses mains sur la douce peau des hanches d'Angleterre. Il lui sourit amoureusement et l'embrassa avec passion. Depuis que les deux pays s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments, ils vivaient une belle histoire d'amour, digne des romans des plus passionnés jamais écrit.

- Coucou mon cœur, murmura Francis amoureusement.

-'Morning my dear, répondit Angleterre en se blottissant dans les bras musclés de son amant.

- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué mon ange ?

- Yes, I'm really, really tired, if you know what I meen…I'll sleep a little more, fit Iggy en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- D'accord, je te laisse alors, dit France en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Angleterre.

Arthur ne se lasserait jamais du goût légèrement sucré de la bouche de France. Pendant que son amant s'était rendormit, France avait quitté sa demeure pour aller affronter Allemagne. Il savait au plus profond de lui même qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour rester avec Arthur, mais son devoir l'appelait... Sentant un mauvais pressentiment, il avait écrit une lettre à Angleterre, pour ne pas qu'il n'ait pas à souffrir sa perte, il préférait qu'il croit qu'il l'avait quitté. Certes, il aurait son cœur brisé un moment, mais il finirait par guérir, et il passerait à autre chose... Du moins il l'espérait. Il avait demandé à Amérique, son beau-frère, de la donner au blond aux yeux verts s'il ne rentrait pas durant trois jours consécutifs...

Lors de la seconde guerre mondiale, au front, les batailles faisaient rage et il ne fallait pas s'attarder. France se retourna une dernière fois vers la batisse qui abritait son cher et tendre avant de tourner les talons vers le carnage sanglant qui l'attendait, et vers une grande inquiétude. Il se doutait qu'il lui arriverait quelque chose aujourd'hui, ses espions lui avait rapporté qu'Allemagne préparait quelques plans, et qu'ils seraient mis à exécution aujourd'hui...

Mais arrivé sur le champ de bataille, Francis fut horrifié de la vision qui s'offrait à lui : ses hommes étaient tous couchés à terre, les vêtements en sang, presque tous sans vie. Certains se mouraient, d'autres, face à terre, les yeux vides, avaient déjà rejoint la maison du Seigneur. Satané Allemagne…Il les avait attaqués par surprise. Le camp n'avait pourtant pas relâché sa surveillance... Peut-être y avait-il un espion dans ses rangs ? Ou bien... Alors qu'il se mettait en quête de quelques survivants tout en réfléchissant, il reçut un violent coup sur l'arrière de son crâne, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

* * *

Angleterre se réveilla doucement, et attrapant l'oreiller de son amant, il respira sa douce odeur... Son odeur raffinée, telle qu'il ne mettait jamais de parfum... Son odeur délicate de fleur... Mais où était il encore passé ? Il espérait tant que cette satanée guerre ne cesse enfin, qu'ils puissent enfin vivre heureux... Allemagne ne semblait pas lâcher l'affaire... Arthur soupira, puis leva les yeux vers la table de nuit sur lequel il vit un plateau où Francis avait préparé son petit-déjeuner. Il vit également une lettre de sa part. Il ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe ornementée de roses rouges et lut.

« Mon cher angelot,

Je suis à nouveau partit au front. J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé. Si je ne suis pas de retour avant trois jours, comme je te le dis d'habitude rends-toi chez ton frère. Il aura quelque chose à te donner.

Je t'aime, Francis. »

Cet idiot de buveur de vin... Pourquoi ne reviendrait-il pas ? Chaque soir il se hâtait pour le rejoindre, le revoir puis l'étreindre durant toute la nuit. Il reviendrait à nouveau, il n'y avait pas à en douter. Après avoir prit son repas toujours dans le grand lit à la couverture de soie, il partit d'abord s'habiller, passant sur son torse une chemise blanche, puis enfila nonchalamment un pantalon brun. Baillant sans retenue, il s'en alla dans la bibliothèque, lisant et lisant encore les livres écris par son amour de toujours. Il aimait lire ses mémoires, dévorant avec passion les mots tracés à la plume sur le vieux papier... Ces mots que France avait autrefois destiné à Angleterre en secret, des déclarations d'amour enflammées, des mots d'amour interdits. Pourquoi avait-il mis autant de temps à se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait lui aussi ? Rêveur, Arthur relisait encore et toujours les divers fantasmes romantiques de Francis, se délectant d'être le sujet de tant de passion. S'étant rassasié de tant de lecture, il se glissa dans la cuisine, et choisi encore le même « grimoire ». Pourquoi ce sorcier de la cuisine arrivait à faire de simple et pauvres légumes des mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres ? Il fallait que lui aussi, le grand Angleterre, arrive au moins à lui préparer ses fameux scones, et mangeables de préférence... S'attelant à la tâche, il se mit à suivre méticuleusement la recette...

* * *

Lorsque Francis ouvrit faiblement ses yeux, il y voyait trouble, sa vision tanguait comme sur un bateau... Du sang coulait de son crâne, probablement à cause du coup reçu à cet endroit. Son corps lui pesait comme s'il eut été en plomb, lourd, tellement lourd. L'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait était plongé dans le noir, ne lui permettant aucune expertise... Il sentit soudain ses mains liées et ses pieds enchaînés à un mur. Il était dans une prison, attaché et bâillonné... On l'avait enlevé, mais depuis combien de temps ? Il se rappela soudain sa lettre écrite à Angleterre... Était-il en train de la lire ? France savait qu'il allait un jour ou l'autre se faire capturer et tuer, et il ne voulait pas que son amant souffre à cause de lui. Il valait mieux se faire oublier. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'ouverture de la porte, grinçant dans le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce. Apparut alors Allemagne à l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres...

-Alors, on fait moins le fier, hein ?!, fit l'éternel ennemis en s'approchant de son prisonnier, lui enlevant son bâillon.

-Toi…

-Et oui ! Tu t'en doutais, non ?, dit joyeusement le germanique. Alors as-tu enfin décidé de te joindre à moi ?

-Meurs, jamais je ne te rejoindrais ! ,s'énerva Francis.

-Puisque tu ne m'appartiens pas, alors je vais t'y contraindre, gronda Allemagne soudain menaçant. Angleterre ne t'aura pas non plus dans ce cas... Rend toi, sinon j'attaquerais ton cher Arthur, après t'avoir tué bien entendu.

- Qu… Tu ne toucheras pas à un des cheveux d'Arthur ! , s'inquiéta soudain le Français.

- Oh ! Mais peut-être est-ce toi qui va m'arrêter ? Enchaîné comme tu l'es, tu me donne la chair de poule !, se moqua méchamment Allemagne.

- Salaud… Tu ne lui fera aucun mal... Sinon...

- Mais bon, le coupa Allemagne légèrement agacé. Je suppose que tu t'ai donné du plaisir avec Angleterre cette nuit encore, hm ?

- Ça… Ça ne te regarde pas…, répondit France plus que gêné. Il se remémora alors la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec Angleterre. Ah… Arthur, comme il lui manquait à ce moment…

- Ah bon ? Et bien moi je vais aussi te donner du plaisir… à ma façon…, dit Allemagne un sourire pervers au coin des lèvres.

A ces mots, Allemagne s'approcha de France après avoir fermé soigneusement fermé la porte derrière lui. Il commença à arracher la chemise de France avec violence, qui pensait que la situation tournait au vinaigre. Allemagne commença à embrasser le torse de France.

- Dis-moi…Comment tu le touche Angleterre ? Comme ça ? , fit Ludwig en embrassant le mamelon de Francis.

- Ar…arrête…, gémit France en fermant ses yeux de dégoût.

- Hm ? Comment ?, fit Allemagne entre deux baisers. Que dis tu ?

- Aah…non…, supplia la blond.

- Ha ha ha, bien, je vais m'arrêter là, mais... Ça ne fait que commencer... Dis-toi bien que je vais revenir te voir, mon cher Francis...

Allemagne quitta alors la pièce, plongeant Francis à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Dans quoi était-il tombé... Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui arriver ? Il préféra fermer les yeux, et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Angleterre avait quitté la maison de Francis, pleurant à chaude larme. Plus d'une semaine qu'il était partit, et qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré. L'inquiétude rongeait l'Anglais, il tournait en rond sans cesse, du matin au soir, s'imaginant les pires scénarios... IL décida alors de se diriger chez son jeune frère, comme lui avait demandé France. Il se dirigeât avec hâte, presque avec empressement, et, arrivant devant la porte, frappa avec précipitation. Amérique avait déclaré son indépendance, et peut-être ne voulait il pas le voir, ou peut-être que si… Il administra à nouveau trois petits coups à la porte, puis entendit alors des bruits de pas précipité, suivis d'une insulte.

- Merde, merde, merde ! Où est mon caleçon ? Meeeerde ! , hurlait Amérique en courant dans toute la maison, facilement identifiable par son timbre de voix si particulier.

- Heu… Il est là chéri…, répondit timidement Canada.

- Ah ! Merci mon angelot… Oui, c'est pour ?, déclara Amérique à moitié nu en ouvrant la porte.

- Ouah ! Mais qu... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?! , dit Angleterre surpris en détournant le regard.

- Oh, nii-san, c'est toi! Hé hé... Comme tu peux le voir, j'étais légèrement occupé là …, fit Amérique légèrement gêné.

Canada passa alors derrière Amérique, uniquement vêtu de la couverture bleue d'Amérique et complètement décoiffé, et déposa un baiser tendre dans le dos de son amant, apparemment. Angleterre racla alors sa gorge, gêné par cette scène plus que dérangeante.

- Hm... Je vois, déclara Angleterre, tentant de cacher son inquiétude. Je repasserais plus tard alors, fit-il en tournant les talons.

- Hé ! Attends, ça ne va pas ? , demanda Amérique en l'obligeant à se retourner vers lui.

Il vit alors la face d'Angleterre noyée par les larmes et rougie par le chagrin. Pourquoi France n'était-il toujours pas rentré ? Il souffrait de ce manque, de cette partie de lui partie au loin... Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ?

- C'est… c'est France ? , demanda doucement Amérique.

- Oui..., fit tristement Buggy en hochant la tête.

- Il a... Disparut, c'est ça...

- Oui, et... Il m'a dit de venir te... Te voir..., continua l'Anglais en commençant à bafouiller.

- Aaaaah..., soupira Amérique. Oui, entre je t'en prie...

Canada regarda Amérique avec un air désolé, comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans la maison, et filèrent dans le salon. Amérique enfila rapidement un sweat et un jogging, et prit Angleterre dans ses bras. Celui-ci était inconsolable. Il avait tant peur pour son amant. Pourquoi il tardait tant à rentrer, pourquoi ne lui donnait-il pas de nouvelles ? C'était si cruel de sa part... Amérique, lui, savait qu'il allait devoir faire quelque chose qui n'aillait pas lui plaire... Pas du tout même... Il se retenait de soupirer à tout moment. Pendant ce temps, Canada était parti se laver et les rejoignit bientôt avec du chocolat chaud, Angleterre touchant à peine à sa tasse. Amérique se leva soudain, déclarant aller chercher quelque chose pour son frère, et lui amena une lettre, avec le cachet tant connu de Francis. Alfred était plus que peiné d'être chargé de cette tâche... Mais puisque Francis le lui avait demandé... Il lui avait rédigé une lettre, une lettre de rupture pour être plus précis... Il lui avait d'abord demandé pourquoi il souhaitait rompre avec lui, qui serait déjà mal de ne plus le voir... Francis fut clair lorsqu'il expliqua à son camarade ses intentions. S'il ne retrait pas durant trois jours, cela signifiait qu'il s'était fait capturer par Allemagne, voir même tué... Ne voulant pas faire souffrir Arthur par sa perte, il romprait avec lui, ainsi il l'oublierai et il ne penserait plus à lui. Amérique lui avait alors rétorqué qu'il serait impossible qu'il se fasse attraper... Mais le regard si assuré de France l'avait persuadé. Il avait gardé cette lettre chez lui, longtemps, redoutant le moment où il devrait la donner à son destinataire. Il avait fait cette promesse, ainsi qu'une seconde... Ne rien dire à Arthur, et s'il n'arrivait pas à oublier son ancien amant, tout faire pour y remédier. Amérique regarda son grand frère avec un air triste. Celui-ci se moucha bruyamment le nez avant de regarder Amérique dans les yeux.

- Arthur... Tiens... C'est de la part de Francis...

- De Francis ?! Mais...

- Oui. Ne pose pas de question et lis là...

S'emparant de la lettre précipitamment, il défit délicatement le cachet de cire bleu, et fit rapidement parcourir ses yeux sur l'écriture fine et régulière de son cher et tendre.

« Mon ange, mon cher Arthur,

Désolé si je t'ai laissé seul pendant tout ce temps, mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

Ce n'est pas facile à avouer, certes, mais il faut vraiment que je te le dise. J'espère que tu me pardonnera de ne pas t'avouer tout ça en face, je l'aurais volontiers fait, mais je suis dans l'incapacité de le faire.

Tous les deux, ça ne peux pas marcher. Ne pense pas que je ne t'ai pas aimé, loin de là, je t'ai même aimé plus que personne au monde. Ton sourire réchauffait mon pauvre cœur, tes yeux me rendaient plus beau, ta voix résonnait comme une chanson. Mais tout ça c'est fini. Je veux rompre avec toi. Je me suis rendu compte que ne t'aimais plus comme avant, mes sentiments se sont taris, et je ne ressens plus la même passion qu'avant. Je ne veux plus te blesser, plus comme avant. Alors au lieux de rester avec toi et te mentir, je préfère partir.

Oublie-moi, je te le demande du fond du cœur. C'est la dernière chose de j'attendrai de toi.

Francis. »

Angleterre ne sut quoi dire en lisant ces mots. Ses yeux parlèrent pour lui, lâchant des larmes qui perlèrent sur son visage paralysé par la surprise. Son esprit était en panique, comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Amérique ne savait quoi dire, regardant son frère pleurer en silence. Regardant à droite et à gauche, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

- Il m'a aimé ?! , lui hurla soudain Arthur à son frère le visage noyé par les larmes.

- Hein ? Euh... , balbutia Amérique plus que surprit.

- Francis ! Il m'a vraiment aimé ou ce n'était qu'un coucherie ?! Réponds-moi !

- Calme-toi Arthur, assieds-toi..., fit doucement Canada en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Arthur.

- Je... Je... Il ne peut pas..., murmura Arthur en tombant sur le canapé. Non ! Non...

- Arthur... Je...Aaaaaah... ,soupira Amérique en s'asseyant à côté d'Angleterre.

Arthur se pencha vers son petit frère, et pleura, laissant son chagrin s'évacuer sur l'épaule forte de quelqu'un. Canada, se sachant de trop, alla préparer une chambre pour Angleterre qu'il obligerait à rester auprès d'eux. Amérique étreignit aussi fort qu'il le put Arthur, voulant lui montrer son soutient. Ce dernier pleura toute la journée de sa rupture assez brutale avec celui qu'il considérait comme son âme-sœur. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par tant d'émotions, rêvant des tendres caresses de son amant.

* * *

Francis vivait un véritable cauchemars. Allemagne se montrait de plus en plus intime avec lui, le touchant à des endroits plus gênants, devant supporter ces attouchements avec la hantise qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à son Arthur. Un jour Allemagne arriva furibond dans la cellule, claquant la porte en la fermant.

- Quel petit con... Toujours à penser à lui... Dès que je lui propose quelque chose de nouveau et de plus excitant, il se rétracte et part en pleurant ! C'est... Vexant ! Tu le comprends, Francis ? Allons bon, tu reste toujours silencieux... J'ai une idée... Je vais tester avec toi ce que Italie ne veut pas faire... Tu sais ce que je lui ai proposé ?, demanda Allemagne en commençant à déshabiller Francis. Je voulais l'attacher à notre lit, et le prendre comme une bête. Tu comprends ? Je vais voir comment je vais m'y prendre, et tu sera mon test. Aaaaah, c'est vraiment drôle, moi qui t'ai auparavant... Je vais enfin pouvoir le faire avec toi... J'ai hâte !

Allemagne arracha soudainement le pantalon de Francis, caressant son membre avec avidité. Ses mains se baladèrent sur son torse, tandis que sa bouche déposait des baisers çà-là sur l'entre-jambe découverte. France ferma ses yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il pensait à Angleterre, il se disait qu'il serait en sécurité, qu'il ne lui arriverait rien... Cette pensée l'apaisa, avant qu'une nouvelle angoisse ne l'envahisse... Il sentit une intrusion en lui, Allemagne ayant glissé un doigt en lui, le gigotant, tandis que sa bouche avait prit possession de son membre déjà dur. Francis était dégoutté d'éprouver un plaisir malsain sous les caresses d'Allemagne, qui semblait visiblement prendre du plaisir à torturer son prisonnier. Au fur et à mesure où les doigts se rajoutaient en lui, France se sentait sali, perverti et tâché... Il suppliait son tortionnaire de cesser cette torture, mais toutes ces plaintes ne semblait qu'exciter le germanique, qui ne tarda pas à pénétrer avec force le pauvre Francis. Celui-ci cria sous l'effet de l'intrusion semblant le déchirer de l'intérieur. Quelle écœurante sensation... Il eut mal au cœur rien que de songer à son ennemis le pénétrant sans ce retenir, aimant voir souffrir sa victime, celui qui avait piétiné ses sentiments quelques temps auparavant, alors qu'il allait enfin lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, il fallait qu'il se mette avec Angleterre, alors qu'il le valait au moins cent fois ! Il avait du alors se mettre avec Italie, lui, le grand Allemagne ! Toute sa rage se faisait ressentir dans ses violents mouvement de hanche, blessant et humiliant Francis qui se sentait de plus en dégoûté... Allemagne continua alors ses mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère en France, satisfait. Italie ne lui avait jamais donné auparavant autant de plaisir. Ayant terminé ce pourquoi il était venu, il embrassa une dernière fois son amant d'un soir, et quitta Francis sans se retourner. France ne se sentit jamais autant sale, dégoûté de lui-même. Il espérait à présent ne jamais se présenter à nouveau devant son Angleterre... Pas avec ce corps souillé... Il n'oserait pas toucher cet être si pur à ses yeux... Ses paupières tombèrent lourdement, et il s'endormit péniblement, murmurant le nom de son ange, comme une incantation pour oublier l'affreux événement qui venait de se dérouler...

* * *

Quand Angleterre se réveilla, il nota qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre d'amis que lui avait prêté son frère, ce dernier l'ayant sûrement déposé après qu'il ne se soit évanouit de fatigue. Il se remémora soudain son doux rêve. Il avait rêvé de lui, de son cher France, et ils s'étaient transmit leurs sentiments avec la force seule de leur corps... Il se remémorait sans cesse la sensation de son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur, ses caresses, ses baisers... Ce rêve érotique était apparemment intense, car son petit soldat était au garde à vous, chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent au jeune Anglais... Il regarda l'heure : « 05 :36…». A cette heure si matinale, personne ne devait être debout... La chambre d'Amérique et de Canada se trouvait à l'autre bout de la maison... Angleterre déglutit et effleura son membre au travers du tissus avec ses doigts, un petit gémissement s'échappant de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et pensa au visage de France, tout en commençant de légers allers-retours sur son sexe. Il murmurait le doux nom de son amant, allant toujours plus loin, plus vite. Mordant son T-Shirt, un de ses doigt s'introduit en lui, et mimant l'acte, remplaçait celui que Francis avait l'habitude de lui donner. Il soupirait d'aise tout en continuant à songer à son doux amant. Bientôt, les frères du doigt s'ajoutèrent, élargissant délicieusement l'intimité frétillante d'Arthur, songeant à la virilité de Francis qui le pénétrerai. Angleterre laissa s'échapper un petit cri quand ses doigts se mirent à bouger, à gigoter. Il accéléra le mouvement avec sa main droite qui avait pris pleine possession de son membre tout en accordant les doigts de sa main gauche. Il soupir profond s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il jouit, en murmurant le nom de son pays adoré. Il garda les yeux fermés, profitant de la sensation l'envahissant, quand un « hum hum… » gêné se fit entendre. Angleterre, paniqué, ouvrit les yeux, et, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, regarda la fameuse personne. C'était Amérique. Il s'approcha d'Arthur qui se camouflait désespérément sous la couverture. Ce qu'il allait faire ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il devait faire oublier à son frère les sentiments qu'il avait eu pour Francis, pour respecter cette promesse...

- Il te manque tant que ça ?, soupira Amérique.

- … Oui…, répondit timidement Arthur, toujours caché en-dessous de la couverture

- Aaaaah..., soupira Alfred. Je vais te dire quelque chose d'important à propos de Francis.

- Qu... Quoi donc ?

- Si il voulait que tu l'oublie parce qu'il en aime un autre et qu'il est parti vivre avec lui.

-Qu…Non…Ne me dis pas ça... Tu

- Arthur ! Reprends-toi ! Tu ne vois pas que ça ne sert à rien ? Il ne t'aime plus !

-Non ! Je refuse d'y croire ! Vas-t'en ! Je... Sors !

Amérique sortit alors de la pièce, laissant Angleterre pleurant à chaude larme dans son lit... Son lit devenu trop grand et bien trop froid pour lui... Il pleura longtemps et Amérique se demanda bien des fois s'il n'avait pas exagéré, s'en voulait même d'avoir causé tant de peine à son cher frère.

* * *

Les mois passèrent et Angleterre vouait encore des sentiments passionnés pour Francis, mais il les gardait pour lui-même, au fond de lui, comme ça Amérique penserait qu'il l'avait oublié selon ses recommandations, et il aurait ainsi respecté cette promesse faite à France, du moins il le pensait. Arthur, lui ne pensait que faire plaisir à son frère... Alors, l libérait sens sentiments seul, dans sa chambre, sans un bruit.

Francis, lui, était toujours enfermé dans sa cellule, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose, mourir. De temps à autre, Allemagne venait lui « rendre visite », soit pour le violer quand Italie ne l'avait pas assez satisfait, soit pour le rouer de coup pour libérer sa colère de s'être fait refoulé par le passé. Son visage était creux et livide, et son corps d'une extrême maigreur. L'éclat de joie dans ses beaux yeux bleus s'était déjà envolé, tout comme ses espoirs de revoir un jour la lumière du jour. Plus aucun sentiment ne vivait en lui, excepté le dégoût profond qu'il éprouvait envers Allemagne, et lui-même. Son corps ne supporterait plus longtemps ce à quoi son tortionnaire le soumettait. Il sentait sa fin proche... Et si loin en même temps... La petite coquille vide qu'il était devenu ne souhaitait même plus revoir sa lumière, celui qu'il chérissait tant... De peur qu'il ne soit salit lui aussi à son contact... Lui qui était devenu si laid, si détestable et dégoûtant... Il ne pourrait plus toucher cet être si blanc... Pourquoi Dieu ne voulait t-il tout simplement pas le laisser partie chez lui, plutôt que de lui faire endurer ça ? Pourquoi...

* * *

Amérique s'inquiétait... France n'était toujours pas revenu, malgré qu'il lui ait dit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour se libérer et revenir à leurs côtés. Les espions qu'il avait envoyé en mission n'étaient toujours pas rentés, les nouvelles venaient à tarder... Il mit alors ses meilleurs agents en action, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose, savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Francis. Les mois passèrent encore, et un jour, un agent revint, avec des nouvelles plus que sombre. La France était tombé, et Francis demeurait introuvable. Personne ne savait où il était passé. Les recherches commencèrent, sans que Angleterre ne soit mis au courant, et Amérique finit par lui avouer toute la vérité. IL raconta tout. Le stratagème de Francis, la promesse, tout. Angleterre avoua à son tour que ses sentiments ne s'étaient jamais taris, et qu'il participerait, qu'il le veuille ou non, à la recherche et au sauvetage de son cher et tendre dès qu'ils auraient des indices sur le lieu de sa captivité. Heureusement, les service spéciaux des deux pays associés firent de l'excellent travail... En peu de temps ils apprirent dans quel camp nazi se trouvait enfermé Francis depuis bien trop longtemps. Une opération fut rapidement mise sur pieds, souhaitant au plus vite sortir France de l'emprise des Allemands... Au fur et à mesure où les jours avançaient, Angleterre sentait son cœur battre d'excitation, mais surtout, d'angoisse... Il avait tellement peur de ce qu'ils allaient trouver là-bas... Comment France allait-il ? Des cauchemars le prenaient toutes les nuits... Il fallait que ça s'arrête. La nuit précédant leur mission, Angleterre ne dormit pas, ayant trop hâte que le soleil se lève.

Alors qu'Amérique se levait à peine, Arthur l'attendait déjà, partit pour le camp où se trouvait l'escouade chargée du sauvetage. Il discutait avec ses hommes, travaillant le plan d'attaque, essayant les différents uniformes afin de trouver celui qu'il mettrait. Jamais il n'avait mis autant d'entrain dans une mission de sauvetage. Il nettoyait avec attention ses armes, étant dans un état de concentration plus qu'élevé. Amérique arriva péniblement, encore perdu dans ses rêves.

- Alfred ! Tu es en retard ! Je te signale qu'il n'y a pas un instant à perdre !

- Calme-toi, le soleil n'est pas encore prêt de se lever...

- Et on a dit qu'on partirait avant l'aube ! Vas te changer et vite !, hurla Iggy en poussant son jeune frère vers la tente contenant les uniformes.

- Hé... J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 4 ans..., râla Amérique en traînant les pieds.

Après s'être rapidement changé, tous furent prêts à partir. Ils avaient décidé de laisser Canada de côté, craignant qu'il ne ralentisse leur progression. Les bateaux furtifs glissaient depuis les côtes britanniques, fuyant vers la France envahie par les nazis. Arrivés sur les plages françaises, ils durent procédé avec prudence, ne surtout pas se faire repérer. Malgré leur costumes, ils se feraient tout de suite grillés... Aucun Allemand n'était censé arriver de la mer, surtout du côté anglais. Passant au travers des barrages de gardes, ils atteignirent bientôt le lieu de détention de l'amant d'Arthur. L'immense forteresse était cachée parmi les arbres d'une épaisse forêt, la rendant invisible... Heureusement que leurs espions avaient bien travaillés, sinon ils n'en seraient sûrement pas là. Chacun regarda son camarade d'arme, déglutissant. Il avait été décidé que seuls Angleterre et Amérique entreraient profondément dans la forteresse. Les autres resteraient afin de faire le guet, à l'entrée des cellules de détention. Prenant leur place, ils formèrent une compagnie, comme une patrouille de soldats nazis revenant de leur missions. Ils prirent leur air le plus dur et sérieux possible, priant pour que personne ne viennent leur parler, ou suspecter quelque chose. Cependant, le plan de la battisse leur était inconnu... Comment allaient-ils faire pour s'orienter ? Aucun plan ne devait se trouver à l'intérieur, beaucoup trop dangereux en cas d'intrusion. Soudain, Angleterre s'avança, contre toute attente, vers un soldat se trouvant non loin...

- Excuse-moi, commença t-il dans un allemand parfait, accompagné de l'accent. Nous venons d'être transféré, et... Oh, mais tu es...

- Euh... Ja ?, fit l'allemand sans vraiment comprendre.

- Je vous connais ! J'ai entendu parler de vous ! Je... Oh, quelle chance de vous rencontrer !

- Euh... Vous devez vous tromper... Moi je suis Hans Kleider...

- Oui, c'est bien vous ! , fit Angleterre soudain ému en prenant les mains de l'allemand. Je suis si heureux de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer ! Je... Oh, mais... Peut-être suis en train de vous importuner ?

- N... Non ! Pas du tout ! , fit le garde ayant mordu à l'hameçon. Euh... Et toi qui es-t...

- Je... Je souhaiterai vous poser une question, Hans Kleider... En réalité, je suis nouveau dans la forteresse, et je ne sais plus où se trouve les cellules de détention... Pourriez-vous me les montrer ?

- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Il suffi de passer par cette porte, et de prendre les escaliers pour descendre, et ensuite prendre le troisième couloir sur la droite !

- Merci, peut-être qu'un se verra plus tard.

- Oui... J'espère..., fit le nazi qui semblait être tombé sous le charme de Angleterre à son regard pendu à les fesses de l'anglais lorsqu'il se retourna.

Lorsque Arthur retourna vers son frère, plus abasourdi que jamais, il les dirigea vers les cellules, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Il allait enfin le revoir. Enfin, ils allaient être réunis à nouveau. Il fit tout pour garder son calme, même lorsqu'il assomma les gardes qui gardaient le fameux couloir, lorsqu'il s'avança seul, le cœur battant dans le long corridor sombre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux cellules. La plupart d'entre elles contenaient des prisonniers dans des piteux états... Certains se trouvaient dans un état de maigreur extrême, d'autres étaient à l'agonie... Comment ces pauvres gens pouvaient être traités ainsi ? C'était... Inhumain... Et si... Et si Francis se trouvait dans le même état ? Et si il était... Non ! Pitié, tout mais pas ça ! Arthur se hâta de vérifier toutes les cellules l'un après l'autre, sans trouver une trace de son blond préféré... Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Impuissant, il regardait la dernière cellule, vide, imaginant le pire. Serait-il... Mort ? Déjà partit ? Alors que les sanglots allaient sortir, Amérique se glissa jusqu'à lui, et les cacha derrière des caisses en bois. Alors qu'Arthur allait lui hurler de le laisser tranquille, il vit Allemagne venir vers eux, furibond, un éclair de colère dans les yeux. Les avait-il vu ? La panique gagna les deux frères au fur et à mesure qu'il arrivait près d'eux. Ayant atteint le mur du fond de la pièce, il souffla par son nez avant d'appuyer sur plusieurs pierres du mur. Celui-ci pivota, laissant un passage s'ouvrir. A l'intérieur de la cavité, le noir régnait, envahissant tout l'espace comme de les ténèbres.

- Alors, mon chéri, tu as bien dormi ? Je l'espère, ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'étais pas venu te voir, mon cher Francis...

- Al... Allemagne...

- Oui ? Qu'y a t-il ? Tu veux dire quelque chose alors que je ne t'en ai pas donné l'autorisation ? C'est très vilain ça !, fit Allemagne soudain plus froid en donnant un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de France.

Ne résistant pas, Angleterre fondit sur Allemagne, en train de battre jusqu'au sang le pauvre Francis, plus pâle que la mort, le corps couvert d'hématomes, les vêtements en lambeaux, accroché au mur par de lourdes chaînes... Le regard assassin, Angleterre brandit son ancien sabre d'abordage, menaçant le germanique de l'embrocher sur place. Amérique retint alors son frère, et préféra assommer leur ennemi plutôt que de le tuer. Un interrogatoire devait obligatoirement se dérouler à leur retour, donc il fallait garder en vie, à contrecœur, le tortionnaire. Pendant qu'Amérique menottait fermement Allemagne, Arthur se précipita vers France, faible et le regard vide. Il pleurait silencieusement, les yeux dirigés vers le plafond. Arthur, quand à lui, éclatait en sanglot devant l'état si pitoyable de son tendre amant. Ses larmes coulaient sur le visage blanc et creux de Francis, qui semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il arrivait. Sous ses yeux, se trouvait l'être qu'il voulait voir le plus au monde... Était-il en train de rêver ? Oui, sûrement... Dieu lui faisait une dernière faveur... L'ange qui allait l'emmener au paradis avait prit la figure de son bien-aimé.. Quel gentille intention venant du Seigneur...Heureux que cette dernière illusion soit à l'image de la personne qu'il aimait tant, Francis ferma doucement ses yeux fixés sur le visage d'Arthur, noyé par les larmes. Il appelait désespérément Francis, lui demandait de ne pas s'endormir, de rester à ses côtés. Amérique hurla alors qu'il était temps de partir, que la garde commençait à bouger... Ses hommes avaient déjà provoqué un vent de panique dans la forteresse, et il leur serait facile de s'éloigner en profitant de la pagaille. Les soldats à leur solde ne tardèrent pas à arriver, prenant doucement Francis avec eux, tandis qu'Amérique se chargeait de transporter le corps inconscient du germanique assommé.

Pendant un voyage qui sembla durer des heures, deux hélicoptères filaient dans le ciel clair de l'après-midi. Arthur souffrait d'être à nouveau séparé de la lumière de sa vie. Elle se trouvait dans l'autre hélico, avec des médecins qui s'affairaient à la ramener à la vie... L'anglais trépignait d'impatience, et d'angoisse, si ils ne parvenaient pas à le sauver ? S'il tombait dans les bras éternels de la mort alors qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés ? Tant de questions dans son esprit sans réponses... Amérique, quant à lui, se reposait après cette opération plus que périlleuse... Il était soulagé de voir que Francis n'était pas entre quatre planches, et estimait qu'il pouvait se reposer avant l'interrogatoire d'Allemagne.

Arrivés sur le sol anglais. Tous se retrouvèrent au quartier général d'Angleterre, situé un peu en dehors de Londres, bien à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Amérique s'occupa d'enfermer Allemagne dans une des nombreuses salles de détentions, aidé par ses hommes, tandis qu'Arthur transportait péniblement Francis jusqu'à sa chambre, aidé par les médecins. Ils l'installèrent dans le grand lit couleur émeraude, le couvrant d'un épaisse couverture. Alors que les médecins s'occupaient à nouveau de France, Angleterre s'assit dans son divan, se mordant les doigts au sang. Le voyant dans cet état, un homme en blanc se dirigeat vers lui, demandant de quitter la pièce.

- N... Non ! Je resterai avec lui !

- Vous ne faites que vous faire du mal, Angleterre... Je vous prie donc de nous laisser nous occuper de lui, seuls.

- … Vous me promettez qu'il s'en sortira ?

- Nous ferons notre possible.

Plus inquiet que jamais, Angleterre quitta finalement la pièce, et se hâta de rejoindre son frère qui s'affairait déjà à interroger Allemagne dans l'étroite salle. Visiblement en colère, Alfred hurlait sur Allemagne qu'il arrête de se foutre de sa gueule.

- Mais putain ! Arrête de raconter des conneries merde !

- Je ne dis que la vérité, mon très cher Amé...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça sale con ! , cria à nouveau le blond en donnant un coup de poing au germanique.

- Alfred ! Calme-toi !, fit soudain Arthur en se précipitant dans la pièce.

- Il arrête pas de répéter encore et toujours la même chose ! Je... Je te passe la main, sinon je sens que je vais le tuer...

- Bien... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te répond ?

- « Ça ne te concerne pas, c'est entre lui, et moi. », voilà ce qu'il me dit depuis tout à l'heure... , grogna Amérique en claquant la porte, laissant son frère et Allemagne face à face. Les yeux verts d'Arthur dévisageaient celui qui l'avait arraché à son amant, celui qui l'avait torturé. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée de le laisser seul avec cette ordure ?

- Bon. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as laissé en vie Franci... France alors que tu aurais très bien pu le tuer ?

- Ça, c'est à cause de toi.

- De... De moi ? Comment ça ?!

- Tu me l'as volé. Il était à moi... Rien qu'à moi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

- Je l'aime ! Je suis fou de lui ! Et toi... Toi, tu l'as séduit ! Et je n'ai jamais pu l'avoir ! J'aurais tant voulu le serre dans mes bras, et qu'il m'aime, et qu'ensuite je l'enferme pour qu'il ne m'échappe pas, qu'il reste à moi à jamais ! Mais toi, tu es venu, et tu as volé ton cœur ! Tu as sûrement utilisé tes fichu pouvoirs, et maintenant tu le garde pour toi tout seul !

- Mais, tu es complètement malade ! Si tu l'aimais tant, tu ne lui aurais jamais fait subir ça !

- Bien au contraire... Je lui ai fait ressentir ce que moi j'ai ressenti, quand il a annoncé à tout le monde qu'il t'aimait ! Et que rien ne pourrait plus vous séparer ! Je lui ai montré ce que j'ai au plus profond de mon cœur, tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui !

- Et comment ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ?!

- Tu veux vraiment tout savoir ?

- Dis putain ! Dis-moi tout ! , s'énerva soudain Angleterre qui avait su à peu près garder son calme jusque là.

Allemagne commença alors son récit, racontant le moindre détail de la détention de Francis, ce qu'il lui faisait, les sensations qu'il éprouvait, les supplications de Francis, ses larmes, chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé... Tout, à tel point qu'Arthur s'imaginait avec facilité les différentes scènes décrites par le tortionnaire. Des larmes apparurent sur les joues de l'anglais, songeant à la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait son cher et tendre amant, regrettant de ne pas s'être inquiété plus que ça, s'en voulant plus que tout... Ayant terminé son récit, Allemagne s'adressa, un air de défi dans le regard à Arthur sous le choc.

- Et tu veux savoir la meilleur ? C'était incroyablement bon, tellement orgasmique que j'en bande encore. Son corps est tellement agréable, je comprends le plaisir que tu peux ressentir avec lui au pieu !

- La ferme !

Ne se retenant plus, Arthur envoya un coup de poing, comme jamais il n'en avait donné, dans le visage de son ennemi. Celui-ci, sonné après le coup, tomba à la renverse de sa chaise, tandis qu'Arthur se précipitait dans sa chambre. Les médecins venaient juste de terminer leur travail, apportant à l'anglais de bonnes nouvelles...

- Il va s'en sortir... Il est même étonnamment en bonne forme pour ce qu'il a subi... Il a une détermination incroyable... Il sera sur pied dans quelque temps..., déclara un homme en enlevant son masque, ces paroles illuminant le visage d'Arthur. Mais normalement il aurait dû être éveillé... Cependant, quelque chose l'en empêche, comme si il ne voulait pas se réveiller... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il se réveillera... Enfin, nous l'espérons...

Laissant seul l'anglais, il quittèrent la pièce en silence. Arthur ne savait que faire. Se réjouir, ou bien pleurer. Pourquoi ressentait t-il de l'angoisse par rapport au réveil possible de France ? Normalement, ça devrait être une bonne chose qu'il revienne vers lui, à la lumière ! Mais... Peut-être que dans son sommeil, il n'a pas été enfermé par Allemagne, et n'a pas reçu son traitement, et que tout ça n'est jamais arrivé... S'il se réveille, peut-être que tout lui reviendra en mémoire, et qu'il ne pourra plus vivre comme avant, qu'il perdra son si beau sourire, qu'il... Qu'il... De nouveau, des gouttes perlèrent sur le visage blême du britannique, ne sachant que faire... Il s'affala alors sur son divan, regardant sa lumière dormir à ce qu'il semblait d'un sommeil paisible. A son tour, il ferma doucement ses yeux, épuisé par les émotions de la journée.

Plusieurs jours ont passés, et Francis ne s'est toujours pas réveillé... Il dort toujours d'un sommeil profond, comme emprisonné par ses rêves. Arthur restait jour et nuit à son chevet, veillant à son bien-être et son confort, observant chaque mouvement, ou signe d'un probable réveil... Amérique était déjà repartit, emmenant Allemagne loin avec lui. Arthur avait changé d'endroit, se réfugiant dans la demeure qu'il occupait avant avec France, retournant dans cet environnement qui avait connu tant de moments joyeux et insouciants. Alors qu'il s'entraînait comme à son habitude à réaliser des scones, encore une fois ratés, il entendit soudain un cri, provenant de leur chambre. Il abandonna alors sa préparation, plus inquiet que jamais, et se précipita dans la pièce, trouvant France courbé dans le grand lit, hurlant et pleurant. Arthur sur jeta sur Francis, l'enlaçant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, lui murmurant de se calmer, qu'il était là.

- Je... C'est sûrement un rêve ! Je suis en train de rêver !, hurla Francis encore une fois.

- Mais non, je suis bien là, pleura désespérément Arthur en resserrant son étreinte.

- Non... Tu... Tu n'es pas Arthur...

- Mais si ! Pourquoi tu ne m'enlaça pas comme avant ? Pourquoi tu ne m'embrasse pas...

- Je... J'ai peur... Que si je te touche, je ne me retrouve une fois de plus seul, dans le froid et le noir, Allemagne en face de moi...

- Non... Il n'est plus là, il est loin maintenant, répondit Angleterre la voix tremblante en caressant le visage de Francis doucement.

- Je dois rêver... Tu dois être mon ange, celui qui me guidera vers le paradis... Enfin, je peux te rejoindre Seigneur... Tu vas m'y emmener ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Non... Je ne suis pas un ange, je suis ton Arthur.., pleura l'anglais, complètement désarmé.

- Mais, mon Arthur n'a pas des yeux aussi gonflés que les tiens, et son visage est plus lumineux, et moins creux. Ses yeux sont plein de vert, et pas comme les tiens, qui semblent si tristes, et sa bouche est un éternel sourire, la tienne ne me sourie pas, elle semble si désespérée...

- Je... Si j'ai les yeux gonflés, c'est parce que j'ai pleuré d'inquiétude. Si mon visage est creux et sans vie, c'est parce que je ne dors plus, et mon appétit s'est en allé avec ton sourire. Et si ma bouche te semble si désespérée, c'est parce qu'elle attend tes baisers...

- Mais je peux pas t'embrasser, fit doucement Francis en essuyant les larmes devenues abondantes sur les joues d'Arthur. Je n'aime qu'une seule personne, et c'est mon petit punk, je ne pourrais pas le remplacer, même si tu es un ange qui lui ressemble beaucoup d'ailleurs. Tu es son portrait craché.

- Mais je suis ton Arthur ! Je suis celui que tu aimes, celui qui t'attend depuis si longtemps ! Celui que tu as de nombreuses fois enlacé, embrassé, celui auquel tu as dit « Je t'aime », celui auquel tu as écrit cette fichue lettre, celui qui a tant attendu ton retour, et qui maintenant souffre... Souffre comme jamais il n'a souffert, qui a une immense peine en lui, cette douleur dans son cœur... Celui qui t'aime... Celui dont l'amour est éternel, celui dont... Francis... Je t'en prie... Ne me dis pas que tu m'as oublié...

- Je... Je ne sais plus... Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe...

- … J'ai une idée !

Arthur se leva précipitamment du lit, et couru jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, se trouvait la précédant tournée de scones qu'il avait fait, infects, comme d'habitude. Il s'en saisit d'un, et retourna dans la chambre. Ne laissant pas le temps à France de protester, il lui enfonça l'immonde gâteau dans sa bouche, le forçant à en prendre un morceau. Francis s'étouffa, puis avala l'ignoble préparation, et resta silencieux, regardant Arthur sans rien dire. Ce dernier fut soudain prit d'un accès de désespoir, croyant qu'il avait échoué. Sa dernière n'avait donc rien donné ? Il n'arriverait pas à ramener Francis à lui ? Alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient à nouveau, France se mit soudain à bouger. Ne laissant nullement le temps à Arthur de broncher, il embrassa l'anglais en le reversant sur le lit. Ils purent à peine respirer, échangeant de langoureux baisers, se rapprochant toujours plus l'un contre l'autre, leur corps se frottant de plus en plus. Se relevant à nouveau, Francis arracha les vêtements d'Arthur un à un, le mettant à nu le plus rapidement possible. Face à tant de sensations, Arthur ne broncha pas, se laissant délicieusement faire. Se couchant sur son amant, France embrassa le torse secoué de frissons, descendant toujours plus bas, goûtant à cette peau tant connue, léchant sans retenue les mamelons devenus durs, caressant à l'aide de ses mains les zones sensibles de ce corps si délicat, se courbant déjà sous les caresses habiles des douces mains de Francis.

- Aaah, aaah, tu... Hm ! Tu te souviens ? Aaaah !

- Hm... Oui, mon petit punk... Je me souviens... De ta peau se rougissant, de son torse frissonnant, et de ce petit aussi...

- Nyaaa ! N... Non, pas là... Sinon... Je vais ven- Aaaaah !

- Hm... Il est déjà tout dur... C'est trop mignon... Il me montre même son petit liquide... Il m'avait manqué celui-là...

- Mais... Tais-toi ! Aaaaah~

- Que dis-tu amour ? Oh, on dirait qu'il a un peu froid, et si je le réchauffais un peu ?

Ne laissant pas le temps à Iggy de réagir, Francis déposa ses lèvres sur le membre au bord de la rupture, puis l'entoura de sa bouche. La petite colonne chaude vibrait déjà contre sa langue, le sperme coulant déjà à son sommet. La langue taquine de France caressait la moindre parcelle de peau de la virilité d'Arthur, qui roulait des yeux, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Sa main chercha désespérément de quoi s'agripper, serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait les draps bleus. Il lâcha un long soupir lorsqu'un des longs doigts de France se fraya un chemin en lui, atteignant sa prostate depuis si longtemps laissée sans stimulation. Les gémissements s'accélérèrent, les doigts de France s'ajoutant peu à peu en Arthur. Sentant soudain les muscles de son amant se resserrer, Francis stoppa tout mouvement, regardant intensément Arthur qui lui avait le regard dans le vague. Ne pouvant plus résister, il se coucha sur lui, embrassant langoureusement cette bouche si sucrée. Leur langue jouaient à nouveau, se taquinant mutuellement, tandis que les bras de l'anglais se refermait sur le torse du français. Ce dernier défit doucement son pantalon, puis baissa suffisamment son sous-vêtement afin de mettre en contact sa virilité avec celle d'Arthur.

- Tu la sens, Arthur ? Tout contre toi... Tu la veux ?

- Aaah, aaah, oui ! Oui je la veux !

- Mais où donc, petit cochon ?

- En moi ! Mets-là en moi !

- Dis-le moi dans ta langue, allez... Rien que pour moi...

- _Pu... Put your dick in my dirty asshole ! Please, put it in ! Put your beautiful dick in me, right there..._, murmura Angleterre en écartant sans honte son intimité, permettant à son amant de tout voir.

- Hm... C'est si joliment dit... Allez, je te donne ta récompense...

- Aaaaaaaah ! Oui ! Juste là ! Han ! Aaaah... Tu... Aaah, tu es juste sur ce point ! Francis... Plus... Plus fort !

- Comme... Ça ?!

- Ah ! Oh... Ou-oui... Hm... Ah, ah, aaah... Ahaaaah ! Je... Hm...

- Tu ? Allons... Tu peux tout... me dire, hein ?

- Je... Je vais... Jouir ! Nn... Pas plus ! Aaaah !

- Moi aussi... Je n'en peux plus...

- En... Tous les deux... Hm !

Embrassant à nouveau son amant, Francis insista sur le point G, celui emmenant Angleterre au Nirvana, qui pleurait de plaisir, ses gémissements étant étouffés par la langue de France dans sa bouche. Sentant l'intimité de son Anglais se resserrer autours de lui, Francis ne put plus résister. Il se déversa en lui, l'emplissant de sa semence. Arthur se libéra ensuite en se cambrant vers l'arrière, poussant un long hurlement de satisfaction. Retombant lourdement sur le matelas, respirant profondément. France se laissa tomber à côté de son amant, le prenant doucement dans ses bras, et recouvrant leur corps emmêlés par une couverture. Arthur cacha son visage dans le cou de Francis, pleurant silencieusement.

- Mon chéri... Tu... Pourquoi tu pleure ?!, s 'inquiéta soudain Francis.

- Je... Je suis si... Heureux ! Je pensais que je t'avais perdu... Que je ne te reverrais plus jamais...

- Mais tu m'as sauvé... Par deux fois...

- Deux... Deux fois ?

- Oui... Une première fois, en venant me sortant de l'emprise d'Allemagne, et la seconde fois, en me faisant manger ton ignoble scones.

- Ignoble ? Je croyais avoir fait des progrès...

- Et bien, je crois qu'il était temps que je revienne... Je vais te donner quelques cours à partir de maintenant mon cœur.

- C'était si mauvais que ça ? Roh...

- Oui... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, continua doucement Francis en embrassant le front humide d'Arthur. Maintenant que tu es avec moi, tout va mieux aller... Nous resterons tous les deux, pour toujours...

- Hm... Oui... Francis..., chuchota Arthur en embrassant le cou de France.

- Au fait... Ça fait un moment que j'y pense... Tu... Tu veux bien m'épouser ?

- Qu... ?!

- A... Alors ?

- Oui ! C'est oui ! , hurla Arthur fou de joie en sautant sur son tendre amant.

~Fin~

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est déjà fini ! Bon, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira un peu plus que le RoChu et...

Bah, je sais pas trop quoi dire en fait '-'

Benji: Bah dis rien alors !

Sébi: Ne sois pas si méchant, elle fait du mieux qu'elle peut...

Moi: Merci les gars ! Bon, bref, tout ça pour ne rien dire... A bientôt et dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé par review !

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! ^-^


End file.
